T.I.C Class: The Setinels
This page is Sub article of the main T.I.C Page The T.I.C Sentinels are some of the most Skilled T.I.C agents as well as the most Deadly. They have been self isolated for centuries and are very dangerous but still loyal and patriotic to only Takota, T.I.C, and their Homeland. Two things the Sentinels hate are Traitors and Anarchy. One of their original goals was to Punish Traitors in T.I.C and to fight to put down Anarchy!!! ''' '''Flag: The Sentinels Flag is Red with a white Phoenix and is to show Their Dominance over their Enemies. All the Sentinels Structures and ships on Blu-Rue have this Flag waving to represent their Power. Sentinels Crest: The Crest is of the Black and Red Phoenix, this is a very feared Symbol in T.I.C because this is a representation of Absolute Death. Sentinel Motto: ''We are born to fight and Live to Die!!!""'' History The Setinels were part of the original classes of T.I.C and were Hunters and Assassins for T.I.C. They were very loving and patriotic until '''The Battle of the seven Sons which was a horrific time for them. After the Battle Several were Killed and many were hurt, they broke several Laws and Rules of T.I.C's Order and went into Sovereign Isolation in order to to cut them selves of from the rest of Trussia for what they did and the Pain they all Felt. The Setinels were Isolated since the Elementary Wars during the 6th age about 6262 which was several thousand years ago and ever since they have been shrouded in mystery and darkness. During their time in Isolation they have retreated back to their home on the Trussian Moon of Blue-Rue which is where they were founded during the early days of T.I.C. During there foundation of the T.I.C Sentinels were active and strict as well as very independent from the rest of the agency. So independent that they all lived on Blue-Rue and formed their own Government and Sub Culture since the moon of which is where they all lived during the 6th age and was once one of the most isolated areas of Trussia, but is now in the middle due to recent years of expansion and exploration. In Modern times the Sentinels are still Patriotic but have become very violent towards outsiders but are still Loyal to Takota and only him outside their ranks and homes. In their Society they are all military and the Family unit does not exist because when A new pup is born into the Class thy are Taken and Cared for by the Pups assigned handler. When they are of age then they will be lined up and given a name, their permanent Job, and assigned unit or Squad. Most Pups will go along with this just fine but once they serve 4 years on their unit or squad then the an individual Pup must Prove themselves to the Class and if not then they will be executed. Life is very tuff and everypup must work and do their part. Along with this their Training is very strict and tuff, If they are not doing their assigned Job or Mission then the agents of this class will train up to 18 hours a day. Such training as exposure to the elements of cold and heat and extreme Paw to Paw combat and they are not aloud more then 2 hours of sleep a day. Training regiments are so tough and bad that Pups have been reported to die from this and those who disobey orders must fight others in an arena for forgiveness and to teach them a lesson. Their Arena is really like a Roman style as One Pup can go in and only one must come out. T.I.C Sentinels are split into two main Factions '''as one are known as the '''Devoted which are devoted to ending pain and misery and the Sentinels pain and Isolation while the other class are the Sacred Sentinels who are true soldiers and devoted to their old Order, Laws, and fighting skills and to put down Anarchy. After several centuries in isolation the Sentinels formed into two Factions. The Devoted voted among themselves to come out of their isolation and rebuilt themselves into something new. The Seven Sons Counsel viewed this as a experiment but still those leaving were banished. They came back into action an seek to a different approach from their past ad to develop a bright new future. They look to be more peaceful instead of being violent as in their dark horrid past. These new agents came and pledged themselves to Takota and the Court of Miracles and ever since they have groan in prominence. These Factions settled in the rouge province but after a horrid Civil War many of them lost their lives and Families. The Devoted Faction of the Sentinels as peaceful and raise families while the Sacred are full on military. The Devoted Faction ''' is very docile and easy going. They believe in prayer and relaxation along with hard work. The agents live a more easy going life style, that is why many moved to the Rouge Province but after the rebellion many left and went back to blue rus while some have stayed to rebuilt. They rebuilt the rouge province into a beautiful live garden of Life and hope, the agents who went back to blue rue built small towns and villages where live and grew. Both Factions now commune and are at peace with each other. Battle of the Seven Sons The battle of the Seven sons is a gruesome battle during the "Early Days of T.I.C. During this time Trussia and T.I.C were engulfed in 4 ages of numerous Wars and Conflicts known as the '''Elementary Wars. Though the homeland was never touched and casualties were little to nothing the real damage was the Trauma from the war and conflicts itself. At this time The Sentinels were at their height and prestige all from their home on Blue-Rue. At this time in their history Blue-Rue was one of the furthest regions in Trussia but after years of expansion it became part of the inner Circle of moons. The Battle Of the Seven Sons is called that for two reasons. First the area of which it took place had 7 suns and the agents were lead by the & sons of the Sentinel Counsel. During the Height of the Elementary Wars The Seven Sons Counsel told their sons to lead 4,000 agents to fight with the Enforcers and Guardians Class Agents to win a major Victory but this is where everything went wrong. Upon the Sentinels returning home to Blue-Rue their entire City and outlying areas were attacked and devastated and many were killed. The Seven sons of the Counsel Members found out that their Fathers and Families were killed like animals and their was only 6,000 mainly womans and Children who survived and all the Groan Fight Pups were killed trying to defend themselves. The newly formed Counsel Members looked at each other and made the decision for Revenge. At this Time the Trusian Army was in full fighting made and a Message alone would take 6 months to get to the Capital! So The Seven Sons lead their remaining agents and fighter craft and tracked down those responsible. IT would take two weeks and lead them to an unknown Moon surrounded by seven suns. The Sentinels found their prey and you know what's and the word was given to attack. After a 7 day fight The Battle of the Seven Sons was won but what the Sentinels had committed would lead to their Isolation from their anger and the Atrocities committed from that. Before the war and the ambush the Sentinels had a population of 600,000 agent, but by the end only 10,007 remained alive. They Declared Social Isolation and been on Blue-Rue ever since with the occasional agent gathering info on the Nation and outsiders entering and leaving it. It is theorized that now the Sentinels have anywhere from 25,000-100,000 to agents but it is unknown do to their Isolation. What is known is the population of the devoted Faction of the Sentinels which is about 10,000 but cut down to 8,000 after the Lanai rebellion, though their numbers have risen since that time. The Devoted Also T.I.C Night class teachings and ways using peace. Only Known or Mentioned Agents As of Recently there are only 4 agents known from the Sentinels Two are in Exile, one faked her death, and the fourth is of the Heritage from his Father who and a few others remained away after the Isolation. Walther and 86 Both twin brothers fled into exile or faced Execution for their failure during a mission. They were cleared and were free to return as it was determined that tier lad Commander suffered from a decaying Mental illness which he told his group to attack Takota. Sarah: Girl friend of 86 who took a Serum that made her fake her death after she was forced to fight 86. Blood: He is of Heritage and from the Devoted Faction of the Sentinels. He and his family lived in the Rouge Province in the Lanai Islands but after the Lanai rebellion his parents were killed and he and his brother and sister were spread out in an attempt to their lives which succeeded. Rutherford: One of a few Sentinels born and raised outside of blue-Rue he was deactivated and view as a embarrassment to the Sentinel Name, T.I.C Class, and what they stand for. Bloods Father: A very Peaceful Pup who was a Devoted agent and loved others with a big heart. He was born and raised in Lanai as a Sentinel but he was taught much differently then the traditional Sentinel. He was gunned down along with his mate when trying to save his family. He is remembered as a brave and strong agent who was a key leader in the Sentinels and his son Blood wants to follow in his Paw steps. Phoenix Cordel: Much is unknown about Phoenix, though he was born as a Sentinel and raised as a Hunter and a Judge. He later left to join the T.S.F but after 30 years he war murdered in a prison riot but later came back to life. From here he came back and would be turned into a Hunting Cybernetic super soldier. Affiliations with Takota and the Court of Miracles Ever since their creation as a Class but now as a Faction The Sentinels they have had a Good relationship with the Court but since the Battle things have soured greatly. The Sentinels have seen the Court of Miracles as a closed off and Corrupt while the Court sees the Sentinels as Bloodthirsty Monsters. The Court wishes to eliminate them from Trussias and T.I.C's History records and Banish but Takota will not allow this because his word is the Law of the Land. In response both sides have signed a treaty of neutrality Though The Sentinels do not always agree with Takota, they do respect him and his orders or ruling. The Sentinels also see Takota as their only true Leader outside The Seven Sons Counsel. Home I have traveled This Universe time and Time again and I have never seen such a beautiful world Like Blue Rue!!!!-Takota Blue-Rue lies in What was once known as the Outskirts of Trussia, but after years of expansion and colonization it became in what is now know as the Inner Circles of Trussias Empire. Blue-Rue itself was Colonized around the 5th age and during this time as the outer most point Blue-Rue became an outpost for Trussia and so The Sentinels under T.I.C were Formed. Blue-Rue is a beautiful moon about the size of Earth orbiting a Large ocean world of El-Camino which a Former Military Facility for Trussias Clone Factories. The Moon of Blue-Rue is made up of a Several oceans, forest an Mountains all in a misty blue Color. The Moon itself was Flooded world wide and only with a few livable areas. Most of al the Moon is been Kept as is since there is only one city that being the Capital city a Azul since all other Terrain is used for extensive training regiments. The rest of the Moons settlements are small towns and bunkers. Azul is Blue-Rue's Capital and only city it is Large with a population of only 5,000 Pups with strict laws in military order.. All citizens dress in blue uniforms with their standard weapons by their side. The cities buildings and structure are Blue like the rest of the world which makes it bland into the rest of the environment. The Government is led by the Sevens Sons Counsel which is the suprmr leaders and justices foe the Sentinels class. Weapons The Sentinels like the rest of T.I.C use a variety of Weapons. Though Sentinels have been reported to carry theirs on them at all time and train at a heartbeat with it do to their strictness. Dual Bladed Light saber Very unique is unlike other T.I.C Agents as Sentinels can be seen carrying and using a dual blade Light sabers. They find it has many more advantages in combat such, with the its longer blades and ability to defend ones self to a greater extent as well as a greater offensive capability. The Sentinels are also the only agents within the agency to use these variants and versions as it was deemed to cruel as Sentinel Variant light saber blades are actually worse when trying to address the wound. This is due to a higher energy output, which when a enemy is slashed it causes a higher burn ratio. Upped the Advantage, a Sentinel Light saber can be taken apart into two separate blades. This I to help conceal it or to give then a blade for each paw. This is part of their unpredictability in combat situations. Lightwhip Another unique Weapon carried only by Sentinels is a Lightwhip. This is among onne of their signature weapons, they uses it as a secondary or a main Weapon while it Combat. It is used to distract and be advantage in combat, such as wrapping the opponet with it or knocking them down. It Promotes confusion and a sense of unpredictability to the enemy while the user can control in at a moments notice. Typically other agents don't use it because it is just to cruel since it is after all a whip. Some Sentinel Variants can hold up tp nine tails in one and reach up to 100 feet. If you are up against a Sentinel with this type of whip you should surrender. What they Believe The Sentinels believe in God, Law, And Order! They also believe that a better Trussia should be free from outsiders and Anarchists who are a threat to the country and their way of life. In response from this as well as their horrific past have made them who they are today! A group of ragtag agents who train and are ready to fight at a moments notice! Any and all will tremble in front of us! We will fight to the death to protect our own and our Nation under the one and true God!-Walther, before his banishment. All our lives we must beat others to survive or suffer being beaten by ourselves then by our own kind-86, before his Banishment. Enemies Trussian Anarchist Society : An Illegal Organization established by Rutherford, a deactivated and exiled Sentinel . He came back from the Trussain forbidden zone seeking revenge and the Sentinels will fight to the last Pup standing to defend their Homes and People! Rutherford: A once proud and noble Sentinel who served under T.I.C's leader Takota, but after his deactivation he his looked as a Failure of the Sentinel Class. Even so he is now nothing more then a traitor and guilty of treason. He has then been sentenced to death by the Sentinels seven sons counsel for Treason, terrorism, and anarchy. Reaper's Brigade: Enemies of T.I.C but the Sentinels see them as strange. They wish to conduct further investigations over their combat abilities. After further deduction and what thy have down to T.I.C the Sentinels now want to hunt them like the good old days, recently prices have been put on several RP Heads. The Crystal Caverns This is one of the original sights found on Blue-Rue, a large blue stone under the ground in a vast network of caverns. The Crystal and its caverns are considered holy with its properties and capabilities. The Sentinels are heavily affected by it and many other Trussian and T.I.C agetns or Trussians. The Crystal is very large and beautiful and if is to be desecrated then many will suffer. The Sentinel Hunt Once a Year the Sentinels carry out a special Hunting competition. This was part of their culture during their foundation. During this time the Sentinels would choose their best 20 Hunters and make them work in pairs, teams, and against each other. The Goal was for these top agents to hunt their Enemies like Animals. They will kill and harm their Enemies but not anyone else the would get in the way. When the hunt began the time would last till the last Animal was slaughtered. The Sentinels Agents in these hunts would kill, slaughter, and wipe out their targets with such cruelty and brutally. This was what many were taught and uphold. The Hunt itself would be held once a year for every year for over 20,000 years. The Seven Sons Counsel that rules The Sentinel Class would choose the prey then the agents. The agents would chosen and screened the they would be dropped into their arena to hunt. The Agent with the most Kills and highest score Wins. The Lowest is honored and may compete the following year which is a honor. Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations